Lightning McQueen's Big Race
by DaBestFanfictonerEvaar
Summary: It's all or nothing for Lightning! The Piston Cup has come around again, and McQueen has a difficult race ahead of him! Will Lightning finally win a Piston Cup, or will he once again meet defeat? It all comes down to this!


"Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed, I am speed. One winner, 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast." Lightning starts thinking about breakfast. "Breakfast... maybe I should have got breakfast. Breakie can be good for me..." He snaps out of it. "No, no. Stay focused. Speed. I'm faster than fast, quicker than quick. I am Lightning."

"Hey Lightning, ya ready?" One of McQueen members knocks on his trailer. The trailer starts opening up to reveal Lightning.

"Oh yeah, Lightning's ready." Lightning slowly pulls out, revving his engine to get the crowd around him riled up. Lightning looks around him at everything he sees. The banners of the Piston Cup, the crowd taking pictures, and the camera's zooming in on Lightning.

Lightning McQueen smiles as he looks at a camera, and shines his lucky sticker. "Ka-chow!"

And thus the race begun.

On the 1st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 2nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 3rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 4th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 5th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 6th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 7th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 8th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 9th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 10th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 11th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 12th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 13th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 14th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 15th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 16th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 17th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 18th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 19th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 20th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 21st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 22nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 23rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 24th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 25th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 26th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 27th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 28th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 29th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 30th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 31st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 32nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 33rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 34th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 35th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 36th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 37th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 38th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 39th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 40th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 41st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 42nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 43rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 44th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 45th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 46th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 47th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 48th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 49th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 50th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 51st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 52nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 53rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 54th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 55th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 56th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 57th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 58th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 59th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 60th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 61st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 62nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 63rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 64th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 65th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 66th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 67th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 68th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 69th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 70th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 71st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 72nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 73rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 74th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 75th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 76th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 77th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 78th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 79th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 80th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 81st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 82nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 83rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 84th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 85th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 86th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 87th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 88th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 89th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 90th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 91st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 92nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 93rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 94th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 95th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 96th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 97th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 98th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 99th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 100th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 101st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 102nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 103rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 104th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 105th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 106th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 107th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 108th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 109th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 110th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 111th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 112th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 113th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 114th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 115th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 116th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 117th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 118th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 119th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 120th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 121st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 122nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 123rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 124th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 125th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 126th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 127th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 128th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 129th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 130th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 131st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 132nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 133rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 134th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 135th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 136th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 137th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 138th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 139th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 140th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 141st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 142nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 143rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 144th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 145th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 146th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 147th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 148th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 149th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 150th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 151st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 152nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 153rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 154th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 155th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 156th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 157th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 158th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 159th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 160th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 161st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 162nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 163rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 164th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 165th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 166th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 167th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 168th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 169th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 170th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 171st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 172nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 173rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 174th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 175th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 176th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 177th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 178th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 179th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 180th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 181st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 182nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 183rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 184th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 185th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 186th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 187th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 188th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 189th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 190th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 191st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 192nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 193rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 194th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 195th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 196th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 197th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 198th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 199th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 200th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

_**And then some really cool racing stuff happened.**_

On the 201st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 202nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 203rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 204th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 205th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 206th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 207th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 208th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 209th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 210th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 211th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 212th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 213th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 214th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 215th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 216th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 217th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 218th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 219th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 220th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 221st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 222nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 223rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 224th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 225th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 226th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 227th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 228th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 229th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 230th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 231st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 232nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 233rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 234th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 235th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 236th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 237th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 238th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 239th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 240th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 241st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 242nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 243rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 244th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 245th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 246th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 247th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 248th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 249th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 250th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 251st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 252nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 253rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 254th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 255th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 256th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 257th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 258th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 259th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 260th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 261st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 262nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 263rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 264th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 265th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 266th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 267th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 268th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 269th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 270th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 271st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 272nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 273rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 274th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 275th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 276th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 277th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 278th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 279th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 280th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 281st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 282nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 283rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 284th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 285th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 286th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 287th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 288th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 289th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 290th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 291st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 292nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 293rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 294th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 295th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 296th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 297th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 298th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 299th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 300th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 301st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 302nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 303rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 304th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 305th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 306th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 307th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 308th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 309th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 310th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 311th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 312th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 313th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 314th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 315th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 316th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 317th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 318th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 319th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 320th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 321st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 322nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 323rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 324th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 325th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 326th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 327th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 328th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 329th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 330th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 331st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 332nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 333rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 334th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 335th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 336th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 337th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 338th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 339th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 340th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 341st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 342nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 343rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 344th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 345th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 346th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 347th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 348th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 349th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 350th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 351st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 352nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 353rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 354th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 355th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 356th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 357th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 358th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 359th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 360th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 361st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 62nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 363rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 64th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 365th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 366th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 367th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 368th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 369th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 370th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 371st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 372nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 373rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 374th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 375th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 376th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 377th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 378th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 379th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 380th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 381st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 382nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 383rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 384th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 385th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 386th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 387th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 388th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 389th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 390th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 391st lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 392nd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 393rd lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 394th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 395th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 396th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 397th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 398th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 399th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

On the 400th lap, McQueen pulls into the pit-stop.

"We need tires now!" Not Chuck exclaims.

"No no, no no no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning gets pumped up with gas, and pulls out with the same tires.

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck screams at McQueen as he returns to the track.

And then Lighting McQueen won the Piston Cup.


End file.
